totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kradnie chłopców
Kradnie chłopców (ang. Boyfriend Kisser) to osiemnasta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Z Archiwum 52, głównie przez Courtney z Drużyny Amazonek wraz z jej koleżanką z drużyny Heather. W piosence, Courtney wyraża swoje uczucia gniewu i zdrady których doświadczyła gdy jej była przyjaciółka, Gwen ją zdradziła a jej były chłopak, Duncan złamał jej serce, zdradzając ją z Gwen. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Courtney: Kradnie chłopców! Choć jest kumpelą mą, Już czas tę przyjaźń skończyć! Upokorzyć ją, Nie będę wcale za nią tęsknić, bo... Heather: Kradnie chłopców! Courtney: Dostanie to Co należy się jej Choć by to była Ostatnia w życiu rzecz! Heather: Tak jest! Heather: Tak jest! Courtney i Heather: Tak jest! Tak jest! Courtney: Wróćmy do tej chwili! Kiedy Duncan w worku jest. Heather: Wy wszystkie w śmiech na kole tortur Widząc mnie! Courtney: Chciałaś mnie rozśmieszać I ukraść mi faceta. Chciałaś też! Sierra: Ba! To takie oczywiste. Courtney i Heather: Kradnie chłopców! Courtney: Nie jesteś, nową siostrą! Ale ropiejącą wstrętną krostą! Heather: Kradnie chłopców! Courtney i Heather: Dostanie to, co należy się jej! Courtney: Choć by to była ostatnia w życiu rzecz! |-| Tekst angielski = Courtney: Boyfriend kisser! I thought she was my friend, But now it's time to diss her! Sure we had some fun times, But I'm not gonna miss her now! Heather: Boyfriend kisser! Courtney: You're gonna get What's coming to you If it's the last thing I ever do-oo-oo! Heather: That's right! That's right! Courtney i Heather: That's right! That's right! Courtney: Let's go a little back! We captured Duncan in a sack. Heather: And had a laugh attack When you stretched me on the rack! Courtney: All those times you made me smile, You wanted my man. All the while! Sierra: Duh! It was so obvious. Courtney i Heather: Boyfriend kisser! Courtney: You're not my new sister! You're a pus-y, gothy, nasty blister! Oh! Heather: Boyfriend kisser! Courtney i Heather: You're gonna get what's coming to you! Courtney: If it's the last thing I ever do-oo-oo! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Ta piosenka jest śpiewana w duecie przez Courtney i Heather, co sprawia, że jest to trzecia nie-podsumowująca piosenka, która ma mniej niż trzech śpiewaków. Pozostałe to O, Izzy i Wiem, o czym ty myślisz. Co ciekawe, wszystkie te piosenki opierają się na związkach. *Obie śpiewaczki mają poważny konflikt z Gwen. *Gwen, Cody i Sierra nie śpiewali i nie zostali wyeliminowani. Ciągłości *To już czwarta piosenka, którą rozpoczęła Courtney. Pozostałe to: Leć z nami już, Nim umrze się, Czego tu nie da kochać się i W hawajskim stylu. *Jest to druga piosenka śpiewana tylko przez Drużynę Amazonek. Pierwszą jest Cygański rap. *Jest to druga piosenka z rzędu, która opiera się na trójkącie miłosnym między Courtney, Duncanem i Gwen. Pierwszą jest Wiem, o czym ty myślisz. *Jest to jedna z czterech piosenek, w której użyto innego stylu animacji. W tym przypadku jest to animowany ruchomy plan. Inne to: Czego tu nie da kochać się, O, Izzy i Versus. *Jest to siódma piosenka śpiewana o innej osobie. **Jest to druga piosenka śpiewana z pogardą dla innego uczestnika. Pozostałe to: Trzyma ją słup, Siostrzyczki, Kocham Paryż i Jej imię to nie Blaineley. Odniesienia *W niektórych momentach piosenki, Courtney i Heather są widziane w wojskowych czapkach z daszkiem. Są one również widziane w bazie wojskowej z kilkoma planami, co stanowi odniesienie do faktu, że znajdują się one obecnie w chronionej przez rząd Strefie 51. Błędy *Głowa Sierry (w tym jej włosy) jest czerwona przez ułamek sekundy, kiedy odwraca się, by zobaczyć, jak Gwen ucieka z Duncanem. Galeria Ogólne = S03E15 Kradnie chłopców.png|"Kradnie chłopców! Choć jest kumpelą mą," Kradnie_chłopców_(01).png|"Już czas tę przyjaźń skończyć!" Kradnie_chłopców_(02).png|"Upokorzyć ją, nie będę wcale za nią tęsknić, bo..." S03E15 Courtney i Heather śpiewają Kradnie chłopców.png|"Kradnie chłopców!" Kradnie_chłopców_(03).png|"Dostanie to co należy się jej choć by to była ostatnia w życiu rzecz!" Kradnie_chłopców_(04).png|"Tak jest!" Kradnie_chłopców_(05).png|"Tak jest!" Kradnie_chłopców_(06).png|"Tak jest!" Kradnie_chłopców_(07).png|"Tak jest!" Kradnie_chłopców_(08).png|"Wróćmy do tej chwili! Kiedy Duncan w worku jest." Kradnie_chłopców_(09).png|"Wy wszystkie w śmiech na kole tortur, widząc mnie!" Kradnie_chłopców_(10).png|"Chciałaś mnie rozśmieszać i ukraść mi faceta. Chciałaś też!" Kradnie_chłopców_(11).png|"Ba! To takie oczywiste." S03E15 Kradnie chłopców.jpg|"Kradnie chłopców! Nie jesteś, nową siostrą!" Kradnie_chłopców_(12).png|"Ale ropiejącą..." Kradnie_chłopców_(13).png|"...wstrętną..." Kradnie_chłopców_(14).png|"...krostą!" Kradnie_chłopców_(15).png|"Kradnie chłopców! Dostanie to, co należy się jej!" Kradnie_chłopców_(16).png|"Choć by to była ostatnia w życiu rzecz!" |-| Błędy = S03E15_Sierra_z_czerwoną_głową.png|Przez ułamek sekundy, Sierra ma czerwoną głowę. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki